


Cue up, Don't stop me now....

by Stark-Raving-Strange (Kayjaykayme)



Series: Stop [2]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), IronStrange - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Casual Stephen, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Magic relics, Post infinity war and reversal, Songs and song titles, The Cloak gets up to things, Tony and Stephen are friends on the verge of being more, Tony dances, Tony discovers Stephen's music memory, Tony has some thoughts about the Sorcerer, laughing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 17:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17492405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayjaykayme/pseuds/Stark-Raving-Strange
Summary: Stephen enlists Tony to help him figure out an apparently broken magic relic.  They spend time together. Tony thinks Tony is hilarious, Stephen has doubts and The Cloak is running amok for a good cause.





	Cue up, Don't stop me now....

**Author's Note:**

> This is Part 2 in the Stop series...a lightly strung together series of stories as Tony and Stephen become more than friends. All at some point involving the word stop.  
> Part 3 is done and is longer and angsty and plotted. It will be posted in a few days. There are at least 4 parts but who knows. Not beta ed all mistakes my own, Let me know of any big ones.

Don’t stop me now……

************************************

Tony picked up and studied the object of the day’s focus.  
The small magical relic was a compact and surprisingly heavy thing that fit perfectly in the palm of his hand. It was a lotus blossom, or maybe a water lily, too close to call when it was furled. The central petals closed up tightly in a bud and the outer delicate petals fanned out around it. 

The craftsmanship was stunning. Warm bronze with flowing silver inlay, the petals all etched with intricate designs and runes. It was a beautiful little thing and Tony could actually sense the magic in it, dormant as it was. The last hour had been spent scanning, poking and prodding the object with no results to write home about. 

Earlier that morning Strange had called him in obvious frustration and asked for his help in trying to find a way to activate or maybe recharge the diminutive relic. 

The only information the sorcerer had brought along was that it was centuries old and a magic relic and that when working properly the flower petals would unfold and release a beam of light energy that could sustain a portal or defensive shield indefinitely.

It had belonged to a Master centuries ago and It had stopped working when it’s chosen wielder had passed. Since then it would not respond to anyone, its secret died with its Master.  
Somewhere in the past It was decided that it had become damaged and so was was stored away and eventually forgotten. Forgotten until Stephen found it in a virtually hidden drawer in the Sanctum. Curiosity had brought the mystic and the engineer to their present collaboration.

Tony gestured and another set of scans of the relic flashed up to hover in front of him. There was nothing about the little metal flower that registered as anything other than the materials used in its fabrication and that it was estimated at about 400 years old. The designs and runes were not his area, that was Strange’s job, Tony was more the tech man on this.  
Tony sighed and turned to look at the sorcerer who was at the moment concentrating on a page of very old sanskrit trying to find any other history on the relic.

Despite the last year of frequent time spent together, both in social and work situations, seeing  
Stephen Strange in civilian clothes was still a novel thing for Tony. 

The Cloak of course was present but it was currently roaming the halls of the tower in search of whatever it had on its personal agenda. Tony had told FRIDAY to grant the crimson floater mostly unlimited access to the Tower as well as advised security to allow it to go its merry way when visiting. The Cloak was something that Tony had accepted despite the frankly mad impossibility of it. He acknowledged that It had a life and a ‘mind’ of its own and he knew that it defended Stephen fiercely and loyally. That devotion to the magic man was maybe above all else what had earned the Cloak Tony’s respect. He also had to admire its very distinctive personality and occasional serious attitude. 

The absence of the majestic Cloak added to the sight before Tony. The wizard in question was presently clad in old converse sneakers, faded worn Levis and an old Columbia University sweatshirt. The outfit made Stephen look almost ordinary. The fact that this man was currently giving off a faint glow and reading an ancient book as it hovered in the air before him, made Tony dismiss ‘ordinary’ as a description. The fact that the usually tight laced and ultra focussed man was here in old comfortable clothes, seeming relaxed and unguarded made Tony feel ridiculously pleased and kind of warm inside..

“I do own regular people clothing you know.” Stephen said absently as he perused another page in the ancient tome. “The robes are just more practical. They are infused with protections and are better for defense for more formal encounters.” Stephen stretched his shoulders a bit. “ Also they are quite warm and the Sanctum gets pretty damn drafty.”

Tony huffed and sat up straighter, he was always unnerved when Strange seemed to suddenly read his mind. It was unsettling and lately he felt the increasing need to be on guard with his thoughts around the man. This entailed mainly not letting his thoughts about Stephen stray too far down certain paths, paths that led to other thoughts about the man, thoughts concerning matters such as what his lips would feel like pressed against his own....Yep, dangerous paths indeed.

“Sorry, you were just thinking really loudly.” Strange smirked without looking up.

“Yeah, you are right.” Tony grumbled and spun around on his stool turning back to his bench.  
“It is way too quiet in here.”  
“FRIDAY we need tunes. Random play, mix em up Baby girl!”

The music started up and Tony pushed it to the background as he returned his attention to the relic and its mysteries.

Behind him Tony could hear Stephen humming softly to the music and then state, seemingly to himself, “Santeria, Sublime, Track 6. Sublime, studio album released July 30, 1996 MCA records.” 

Tony noted this spontaneously offered bit of info but continued working on his part of their project, tinkering with non magical sources of power to charge up the relic. 

The music played and they continued to work in comfortable silence music filling the shared space. Tony continued to notice that as the next song and then the one after it began, Stephen would again absently state the song title, album track number, release date and label name.

Tony smiled as an idea bloomed in his mind. Quietly and casually he reached over to a stark pad and typed furiously. He waited for the next tune to pop up, studiously keeping his attention on his work.

The tune came up and Stephen did not disappoint. Within seconds of the song beginning he was distractedly stating the facts concerning it.  
“I put a spell on you, Screamin’ Jay Hawkins, Single. A side, released November 195, Okeh records.”

Tony made no comment but hummed along enjoying the musical camaraderie as Stephen’s deep voice sang softly with the music. Tony waited patiently for any reaction to the next selection on his list.

When the next song came on Tony was rewarded by a loud snort from the sorcerer behind him followed by Stephen producing the info “Abracadabra, Abracadabra Steve Miller Band track 2 June 15 1982 Capitol records.” Stephen made no other comment however, leaving Tony to anticipate the next round. 

Tony was having a difficult time keeping his amusement in check as he waited for the current song to play out and the next song to begin. This time after only 3 notes the sorcerer issued a loud dramatic groan and then sighed, “Magic Man, Heart, Dreamboat Annie, track 1 released September 1975 Mushroom Records.”  
“Am I detecting a theme here Stark?”

“Not sure what you mean Houdini, hadn’t really noticed.” Tony brushed it off. “It’s on shuffle.”

“Hmmm.” Stephen replied skeptically and they both returned to working quietly as the song played out.

The next song only made it 2 notes before Stephen‘s booming “ Oh my God!” Temporarily drowned out Dorothy and her friends’ chorus of ‘We are off to see the Wizard.’

Tony lost his battle with keeping a straight face and threw his head back and laughed his ass off.

“Funny, Stark, truly hilarious.” Strange shook his head and chuckled as he watched Tony try to regain his composure. 

“Sorry,” Tony choked wiping tears from his eyes, “sorry, .Here let me switch to something else,” he tapped the Stark Pad and immediately the driving first beats of The Who’s Pinball Wizard began.

Stephen watched Tony fail spectacularly at not losing it again and he too let himself go, joining in the laughter.

“Pinball Wizard, The Who, Tommy, side 3 track 3 May 1969. Decca records.” Stephen sighed.

Tony breathed deeply finally calming himself. “ Seriously, sorry. You uh want me to…” he gestured to the air, “change it?”

Stephen tilted his head and smiled, “No, I actually love this song.”

“Yeah?” Tony tapped his foot to the beat. “Yeah, me too.”

Without comment they started singing along together while returning to their study of the relic.

When the song ended Stephen waited expectantly for the next notes and when none came he looked at Tony in mock disappointment. “What, no Old Black Magic. No Witchy Woman...the Theme from Harry Potter?”

Tony looked back at him a wistful look on his face, “Nope, cats out, no fun anymore.” he pouted.

“Ah, well, all good things.” Stephen chuckled, “that was entertaining, have to admit.“ Stephen quirked a smile. 

Tony stroked his chin, “Yes, I have been told that I am very entertaining.”

“I’ll bet you have.”

Tony smiled suddenly in a devilish way and tapped his Stark pad. He stood up and raised his arms on the air as a guitar riff and swooping synthesizer notes started a peppy tune.

Tony began swiveling his hips to the beat and sang along with gusto.

I am the entertainer  
And I've had to pay my price  
The things I did not know at first  
I learned by doin' twice  
Ah, but still they come to haunt me  
Still they want their say

Tony grabbed the back of his neck and shoved one hand into his pocket while gyrating lewedly in Stephen’s direction.

So I've learned to dance with a hand in my pants  
I let 'em rub my neck and I write 'em a check  
And they go their merry way

Stephen threw his head back groaning “Oh Gods stop your killing me! You can’t pelvic thrusts to Billy Joel!” 

Tony of course doubled down with increasingly exaggerated rude dance moves.

I am the entertainer  
Been all around the world  
I've played all kinds of palaces  
And laid all kinds of girls  
I can't remember faces  
I don't remember names  
Ah, but what the hell  
You know it's just as well  
'Cause after a while and a thousand miles  
It all becomes the same

“Please, by the Vishanti, I am begging you, Stop!” Stephen wheezed. 

Tony had a coughing fit and stumbled back to his stool in an attempt at catching his breath. He watched Stephen who was still laughing. Tony decided that It was an amazingly good look on the usually stoic man. The corners of his eyes crinkled, grey eyes shining with mirth, and his cheeks pink. So alive. Tony made a silent vow to try to cause Stephen to laugh as much as possible in the future. 

Stephen slowly regained his control and stared at Tony with a questioning expression.

Tony realized too late that he had probably been staring at him for a while and judging by the way his face ached it was with a huge ass smile. What else had Stephen seen?

Stephen smiled and softly stated “The Entertainer, Billy Joel, November 1974, track 6 Streetlife Serenade.”

The song played out in the background as the quiet moment between them continued. Words were hanging in the air between them yet neither made a move to give them voice.

Before a move could be made the tension was shattered by a loud crash and a blur of red streaking into the room. Abruptly Stephen and Tony were pelted with what seemed like dozens of very wet assorted flowers.

“What the hell!” Stephen flailed and brushed the wet calla lilies from his face 

They had little time to figure out the situation before a pair of security personnel burst into the room obviously after a very vigorous pursuit.

“Whoa. whoa!” Tony addressed the panting men who skid to a halt before him. “What’s going on here guys?”

“I-, sorry Mr Stark, one of the men stepped forward.” Sorry, but that, that thing!” he gestured accusingly at the Cloak which was dripping wet and hovering behind the couch where Stephen sat with a lap full of flowers. “ that thing, it’s insane!”

The other guard interrupted his partner. “Sir, we have been getting complaints from all over the building, that this entity,” he identified the Cloak diplomatically, “has been visiting offices on several floors and has been, well, stealing flowers from their vases and running off!”

Stephen made a confused face and looked over his shoulder at the Cloak and raised an eyebrow at it in question. “That true?”

The Cloak just shrugged, managing to look guilty as well as completely unrepentant. 

Stephen tried to keep a stern face and almost succeeded. “What have you to say for yourself?”

The Cloak shrugged again and shook itself free of some extra water. 

Tony stared puzzled and amused at the sight of the wet and petulant Cloak and Stephen covered in equally wet flowers before he addressed the security team. “Its ok men, I’ll take it from here. FRIDAY Please call down to HR and have new flowers sent to replace the ones that were, uh. borrowed, send extra in fact.  
“Yes Boss.”

Thank you gentlemen for your troubles. Well done!” The guards looked both a little annoyed and a lot relieved to be rid of the problem and be done with the whole absurd incident.

Once the security team had left. Stephen again addressed the Cloak and its behavior.  
“So care to explain what you needed with a few dozen assorted flowers?” Stephen sighed not making any move to move the pile of wet flora that sat atop him..

The Cloak nodded and looked almost excited now that the guards were gone. It floated forward with purpose toward Tony’s work top. With the corners of its hem it carefully picked up the lotus flower relic and brought it to Stephen. Tony watched curiously as the Cloak gently deposited the little metal lotus on top of the flowers heaped in Stephens lap. After a few seconds the lotus relic began to glow faintly.

“Ah!” Stephen smiled and looked up at the Cloak which shivered slightly, obviously pleased.  
“So you know this relic?” Stephen asked patiently.  
The Cloak nodded in affirmation.  
“I take it you knew that flowers recharge it?”  
The Cloak approximated a no shake of its collars

Stephen smiled, “ Oh, not just flowers, of course, it’s a water flower, water and flowers recharge it?”

The Cloak gave Stephen an almost fond pat on the head and then floated over to the heating vent to dry off. Its task completed.

Tony watched as the little relic atop the flowers continued to glow brighter and slowly its petals loosened and bloomed.

“Well.” Stephen shook his head.

Tony walked over and sat beside Strange watching. “So wouldn’t have seen that coming.”

“Yeah, should probably consult the Cloak about relics going forward.” 

“Seems like a solid idea,” Tony leaned back and continued to stare at the relic slowly coming to life. His eyes flicked up at Stephen’s face. The man was transfixed by the magic unfolding before him. He didn’t seem to register the fact that he was soaked and most likely being stuck with thorns from the roses and other stems in his lap. 

Tony watched those ethereal eyes reflecting the glow of magic. A genuinely pleased expression adorning his face. Tony let his guard down for an instant. God you are beautiful, he thought and continued to stare at the man with what must have looked a lot like pure adoration.

Stephen’s eyes grew wide and he turned his gaze slowly toward Tony, who met his eyes unafraid. For a moment, Stephen looked uncertain and a tiny bit vulnerable. Tony reached over and pulled an errant flower from Strange’s hair. If his fingers lingered in a caress down a lovely cheekbone on the way, well he wasn’t going to worry about it. 

Stephen swallowed hard and straightened up, “I suppose I should, um get this cleaned up and get back to the Sanctum”. He made an awkward movement to gather the flowers and relic up into his arms as he stood. 

Tony continued to lounge, twirling the still wet daisy between his finger and thumb. He looked up at the man cradling the relic and flowers to his chest as he looked back at him nervously. Tony smiled. The man looked adorable. And suddenly Tony was so done with guarding his thoughts. 

“Thank you for your help with this Tony. I appreciate it, well we appreciate it .” he stammered as the Cloak at that moment returned to settle on his shoulders.

“Any time magic man tony drawled, sniffing the flower he held. “Whatever you need. Whenever you need it. I am here at your beck and call. I mean That.” he tried to convey all of the sincerity he could with his eyes, “Please, never doubt that.”

Stephen smiled and nodded. Tony wondered if that was a blush he saw on those cheeks.

“Thank you Tony,” He seemed to want to say more but hesitated. He smiled again and made a portal to the sanctum. “I will see you soon.” he said with almost exaggerated assurance and with that he was gone.

Tony didn’t move except to continued to twirl the flower he held, letting the petals lightly graze his lips as it spun. He let himself ponder the truth of what he now knew he wanted. He let himself sink down into the cushions as he let himself feel the hope that it might be something possibly mutually returned. He called to FRIDAY to start playlist 5. He hummed along as the first track started playing. He softly sang as the chorus started…Don’t stop me now, Don’t stop me ‘cause I’m having a good time…..


End file.
